


k2tog

by upthenorthmountain (aw264641)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw264641/pseuds/upthenorthmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristanna fluff. ‘k2tog’ is an abbreviation used in knitting patterns; it means ‘knit two together’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	k2tog

“Princess Anna is waiting for you in the Slightly Pink Drawing Room. You know the way?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”

The last thing Kristoff expected to find Anna doing was knitting. He knew Elsa embroidered, which didn’t surprise him; the delicate, meticulous work seemed to suit her, somehow. But he would never have thought of Anna as a knitter. Although she was clearly an experienced one, her movements even and deft, not even looking at her work most of the time. Red and white snowflakes marched down the scarf that hung from her needles.

He tapped lightly on the open door and Anna looked up and smiled. She patted the sofa next to her, yarn still wrapped round her fingers, and said “Just let me finish this row.”  
“Don’t let me stop you. I didn’t know you could knit.”

Anna laughed, then pulled a face, fingers still moving. “When I was little I could never sit still, so my mother taught me to knit, to give me something to do with my hands. And then when she thought I was being too rowdy my governess would make me knit. I had to do a certain number of rows, so I got quick, and they had to be up to her standards or she would rip them out, so I got a lot of practice.” She finished the row and flattened the fabric against her knee with her fingers. “And it does give me something to do with my hands when I have to sit still, waiting for people.”

“Who’s it for?”  
“The church gives out baskets at Christmas.” She rummaged in her work basket. “I already did the matching hat - look.”  
He took the hat. It was child-sized, and the row of snowflakes was joined by a row of rather angular reindeer.  
“I’ll make you one if you like,” Anna said cheerfully. “A bigger one. More reindeer.”  
“I have a hat.”  
“A sweater, then.”  
“I have a -”  
“It’s full of holes, I’ve seen it! And it’s all boring and grey. Here, stand up.” She found her tape measure and waved it at him.  
“Anna, wait - I like grey.”  
“No you don’t. No one does. Hold this.” She handed him the end of the measure and ducked under his arm to wrap it round his chest.  
“Not red, at least.”  
“Not just red.” She tugged the end of the measure from his hand, eyes twinkling with mischief, and measured his arm, digging a piece of paper out of her workbasket to jot down the numbers.

“You might as well give in,” she continued from behind him, pressing one end of the measure to the back of his neck, “the more you protest the more colours I will use. And the more reindeer.”  
“I won’t wear it.”  
She was in front of him again, winding the measure round her fingers, smiling.  
“Yes you will,” she said, and pulled herself up on his folded arms to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
“Yes,” he admitted. “I will.”


End file.
